


Подземка

by fandom_Omegaverse_2019, MasterIota



Series: Мини от G до PG-13 [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 17:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19950034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom_Omegaverse_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterIota/pseuds/MasterIota
Summary: После войны в подземке развелось много разного, и исследовательские команды вечно натыкались на какую-то дрянь.





	Подземка

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Воссоздание истории](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19851049) by [fandom_Omegaverse_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom_Omegaverse_2019), [KisVani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani). 



Луч фонаря шарил по заросшим мхом стенам. Под ногами хлюпала гниль и поскрипывал старый пластиковый мусор. «Наверное, еще довоенный», — подумал Олег, опуская взгляд. Слева, возле узкого поребрика, лежало пластиковое кольцо с обрывком этикетки. 

— Ух ты, — донеслось из-за спины. — Круто. Настоящий пластик, да?

Олег раздраженно закатил глаза. Коля ему не нравился: зеленый новичок, пусть и с минской, престижной корочкой. 

У самого Олега образования не было. А-папа прибавлял значительное: «Пока», — но на его мнение Олег клал с прибором. Питерских тоннелей на его век хватит, а опытных диггеров в исследовательские команды брали, не глядя ни на образование, ни на второй пол.

Жаль только, что без напарника было не обойтись. 

Нет, вначале было нормально, но прежняя напарница — бойкая бета, с которой он приятельствовал еще до этой работы, — окрутила какого-то начальника из столичных и свалила разведывать московскую подземку. А Олегу достался Коля: пижонские очочки, зализанные назад волосы и улыбка как у Суперальфы из блокбастеров харьковской киностудии.

Пах он, правда, не супер — чернилами, сукном и солодом. И пластик ему был «ух ты».

По нескромному профессиональному Олега, Коля был безнадежен.

— Можешь захватить на память, — со сдержанной издевкой предложил он. — Только не порежься случайно, а то руку по локоть отпилят.

Коля, кажется, оступился: грязь плеснула не в такт, луч фонаря метнулся к потолку и обратно, где-то в стороне запищала крыса.

— Ты серьезно? — спросил Коля.

— Нет, издеваюсь, — Олег махнул рукой. — Но насчет руки серьезно. Кто знает, какой заразы тут с войны развелось.

Впереди забрезжил тусклый огонек. Московские портативные фонари, работающие от «вечной» батарейки, для работы не подходили, поэтому исследовательские команды приспособили их в качестве указателей. Повесишь такой перед входом в тоннель, и понятно: дальше никто пока не заходил. 

А нормальные фонари, да, пришлось закупить за свой счет. Коля, помнится, страшно возмущался — ну, пока не спустился на самом деле в тоннель. Повезло, что Олег захватил с собой запасной.

Зато больше не было никакого «я альфа, мне виднее». Это тоже выдавало в Коле человека с поверхности: в диггерской тусовке за такую аргументацию схлопотать по морде было как два пальца, и народ быстро привыкал фильтровать речь.

Олег хмыкнул, замедлил шаг и слегка наклонил голову, вглядываясь в оставленный под фонарем значок. Выходило, что оставили его Данька и Коршун — Олег мимолетно удивился тому, что Данька уже вылез из декрета, и принялся разбирать дальше: ребята были здесь пару часов назад и ушли в правый тоннель. Значит, им с Колей достанется левый.

— Карандаш дай.

Коля остановился рядом, и Олег ткнул его локтем в бок. Тот поморщился, нервным жестом поправил очки и вдруг спросил:

— Можно я напишу?

Олег в ответ дернул плечом: 

— Ну, пиши.

Коля сверился с часами — тоже пижонскими, кстати, — и старательно вывел: Олег и Коля-историк, 16:53, левый. 

Колей-историком он всем представился в первый день. Не знал, бедняжка, что оно к нему немедленно приклеится. А то в подземке уже были Колян, Коля-альфа и Коля-рогатый. «Хватит», — подумал Олег, обрывая самого себя. 

Он загасил московский фонарь, повыше поднял свой и быстро повернул налево. На карте, которую им выдали в штабе, этой развилки не было, но там и предыдущий тоннель был только пунктиром намечен, приходилось останавливаться каждые десять шагов и снимать показания компаса. От мысли о том, что завтра по этим самым показаниям придется наносить тоннель на новую карту, у Олега ныли зубы. За спиной щелкал кнопками часов Коля — видимо, пытался поймать сеть и настроить джипиэс. 

Какой, блин, джипиэс под Невой. Но этому разве объяснишь?

Олег фыркнул, закрыл компас и ускорил шаг. Тоннель постепенно загибался вправо и немного вверх, воды становилось меньше, а грязи больше, и Олег смутно подозревал, что они такими темпами скоро выйдут в канализацию. Перспектива была так себе. Куда лучше было бы набрести на потерянную станцию, на недострой или хотя бы на одну из времянок, которые строило первое военное поколение. 

В музеях про довоенную эпоху рассказывали какую-то херню. От бытовых мелочей, оставшихся в когда-то жилых помещениях, пробирало сильнее. Старые карты, фотки, забытые книги с подгнившими обложками и детские игрушки — ученым все надо было превратить в стройную систему, а Олег, ну.

Он просто любил смотреть.

Так что не будет у него корочки. Ни минской, ни московской, ни даже родной питерской. Олег тряхнул головой, в очередной раз замедлил шаг, потянувшись за компасом, и машинально принюхался. Коля остановился рядом — не в паре шагов позади, как обычно, а совсем рядом, поэтому в первую очередь Олег учуял его.

Ну да. Сукно, чернила и солод. И еще что-то, смутно напоминающее о темном и сладком вишневом пиве. «Тьфу», — подумал Олег. Чтобы разобрать за запахом Коли то, что на самом деле привлекло его внимание, потребовалось волевое усилие. 

Запах тоннеля изменился. Пропал сквозняк. Пропали гнилостные нотки. Пропал неизбежный под землей оттенок затхлости. И почему-то запахло лавандой. Олег моргнул. Захлопнул приоткрытый было компас. Принюхался еще раз.

— Что такое? — уточнил Коля.

Тон у него был напряженный и неожиданно весомый. Олег махнул рукой, стараясь не отвлекаться от легкого, головокружительно-свежего аромата.

— Иди вперед. Мне здесь что-то...

Он едва не сказал: «Не нравится», — но это, наверное, было бы неправдой. Запах был подозрительным, да. И, по логике, взяться ему тут было неоткуда. Но это не значило ничего плохого. Может, здесь заблудился кто-то из тех, кто не пошел работать в исследовательские отряды. Может, это какое-то подземное растение. Может...

Олег почувствовал, как пальцы Коли сомкнулись на его запястье.

Глаза у Коли были такими синими, что досада брала. 

Он медленно, осторожно сглотнул и повторил, почему-то мягче:

— Иди давай. Я осмотрюсь и догоню.

Коля послушался. Отошел на десять шагов, мимоходом сверился с часами — видимо, запустил-таки что-то на них. Еще на десять. Еще.

Запах доносился из-под слоя темно-зеленого мха, успевшего порядком высохнуть. Олег натянул перчатку, прикрыл нос и рот рукавом, смутно понимая, что это уже не поможет, и подцепил край пласта. В лицо полетели пыль и какое-то рыжее крошево. Запах резко усилился, сделавшись почти оглушительным, а потом вдруг неуловимо изменился. 

Это было похоже на запах о-папы, только почему-то испуганный. Или на запах того пацана, который сунулся в затопленный отнорок: вытаскивали его потом впятером, что ли, как раз с бывшей напарницей, Колей-альфой и Данькой с Коршуном. 

Нет, что за ерунда.

На тот момент, когда бета-кадровик поправил очки и спросил, как к работе в подземке относится его альфа, и это было хуже, чем выбираться из грязного тоннеля, хуже, чем чувствовать на колене руку альфы, которой там быть не должно, и хуже, чем узнавать, что твой друг не вернулся из вылазки.

Это все пахло лавандой и засохшим мхом, и крысиным пометом, и темнотой тоннеля, а потом вдруг сукном, чернилами и солодом — Олег вслепую потянулся к этому запаху и почувствовал, как на запястье смыкается крепкая и до смешного бережная рука. 

Голос Коли донесся как будто издали:

— Олег?

— Я... — Олег почувствовал, что голос ему не подчиняется. В горле было сухо, голова трещала, мысли все еще были тяжелые, темные и абсолютно чужие. — Здесь какая-то дрянь. Пыль. Споры.

Коля понятливо кивнул и потянул его за собой. После войны в тоннелях развелось много разного. На токсичные растения натыкались не в первый раз — какие-то повышали агрессивность, какие-то усыпляли, какие-то просто и незатейливо убивали.

Им, можно сказать, повезло.

Ему.

Олег откашлялся и осторожно высвободил руку. Пальцы ощутимо подрагивали.

— Запиши куда-нибудь, — со вздохом попросил он. — Галлюциноген. Паразитирует на мхах, пахнет лавандой, предположительно воздействует только на омег, — и добавил, слегка понизив голос: — Выжечь бы нахер.

Коля вздохнул. 

— Там впереди дверь, — сказал он после паузы. — Похоже на бункер, еще довоенный. Вскроем? 

Олег остановился. Слегка развернул фонарь и посмотрел Коле в лицо: тот слегка прищурился, но взгляд не упустил.

На самом деле, пижонские очки ему даже шли. И запах солода был ничего так, вкусный. А еще он вовремя спохватился. Позвал, отвел в сторону, дал прийти в себя. И вообще, он, похоже, и в подземке совсем освоился. 

Олег не заметил сходу, но фонарь у Коли был новый, одежда — подходящая, а при поясе висели нож и веревка. Ни черта себе. Олег почувствовал, как дрогнули уголки губ. Если бункер действительно довоенный, будет классно. Найдутся и книги, и фотки, и «настоящий пластик». 

Он улыбнулся — на этот раз по-настоящему, — и кивнул:

— Вскроем.


End file.
